The Perfect One
by VPHeart
Summary: Based off the winter finale episode in season 3: Emma is visited by Hook. He kisses her but she ends up shutting the door in his face. But Emma can't stop thinking about the handsome pirate... A little Captain Swan and other ships. I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters. Rated teen just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story so you guys might have to give me a little break! Lol thanks!**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. I do not own any of these characters.**

**I'm sorry if my 3****rd**** person point of view is a little everywhere; along with my past and present tense.**

**I'm not the world's best writer, so sorry about the mistakes.**

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE WINTER FINALE OF OUAT SEASON 3, I WOULD STOP HERE!**

**THIS ALSO CONTAINS SPOILERS I HAVE FOUND OFF WEBSITES THAT MIGHT REVEAL THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF EPISODES. THEY MIGHT NOT BE RIGHT, BUT WE CAN ALWAYS HAVE **_**HOPE!**_** Lol love those OUAT jokes :)**

"_The curse! It's here!" Leroy yelled, running. Emma turned to her parents that she just found. Mary Margret and David looked back at Emma._

Emma woke startled. She was breathing quickly and was sweating. She shook her head. She didn't know her parents and those people looked like Emma, but they were far too young. She turned back over and drifted into another dream.

_Emma was kissing someone. She pulled away to find the pirate staring back at her. He smiled, which made Emma's heart skip a beat. She looked at his hand. It was a hook._

She woke up to her alarm. She had to get up, get dressed, make breakfast for Henry, and take him to school. She got up and dragged herself into the bathroom. She kept thinking about the kiss. Who was that pirate? Why did she feel that she had to make a decision over if she should love him or not?

Emma made eggs. They were simple goodness. Plus they were fast and easy. She turned around to watch Henry water the plants. She felt like he had been doing that job for as long as she could remember. She put the eggs on the plates and placed them in front of Henry. "Did you forget something?" as he eyed his hot chocolate.

"Right. Cinnamon." She placed it in front of him and sat down. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

Henry looked up at his mom. "Is someone coming over?"

She answered back confused. "No," she said plainly. The person knocked on the door even louder. Emma got up. "Henry, wait here." She opened the door.

"Swan," he stated.

She immediately put his face into her dream. It was him. He started to walk towards her. "Whoa. Do I know you?"

He started to speak faster. "I need your help. Something's happen. Something terrible. Your family is in trouble."

"My family is right here. Who are you?"

"An old friend. And I know you don't remember me, but-" he took a deep breath, "-I can make you."

He kissed her. She closed her eyes, remembering how she liked it in her dream. But she realized she didn't know this person and he was kissing her. She kicked him where she knew it would hurt and pushed him against the wall.

"What the heck were you doing?"

He moaned in pain. "It was a longshot. I had to try. Something you felt as I did-"

"All I can feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops."

"Wait. I know this seems crazy, but you have to listen to me. You have to remember!" She shut the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Somebody must have left the door open downstairs." She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Come on. Let's eat."

She sat down. She looked down at her food. It didn't look appetizing anymore. She played with before Henry noticed she hadn't taken a bite. "Are you not hungry?" Henry asked. He worried about his mom.

She was in deep thought about why she had dreamt about the pirate. She was thinking about why she felt like she knew him and how much they had enjoyed that kiss while it was happening. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry," Emma said. "I have a lot of things on my mind, I guess." She got up and took her plate into the kitchen. "Kid, are you done?"

"Yeah, I think I ate too much," Henry laughed, which made Emma smile.

"I need to get you to school. Go on and get dressed."

She walked to her room and was thinking very hard. The pirate said _an old friend_. But wouldn't she remember him if he was her friend? She never trusted anyone besides Neal. She sighed. Why would Neal just leave her like that? She had to go to jail, raise Henry by herself, and find someone to hire her even though she went to jail.

Henry walked into the room, ready for school. "Mom? Are you okay?" Emma hadn't realized that she was sitting on her bed cry with a hand on her baby blanket. "Did that man at the door say something?"

Emma took a deep breath. "No, he didn't say anything. I was just thinking about how much you have been growing up," Emma lied. She smiled at Henry.

"Oh, okay." Emma got up and walked Henry downstairs and to the bus stop. She watched Henry climb on the bus and drive away.

Hook typed the number on the phone. He was surprised when it started to ring. He was very proud of himself because of this. He was even prouder that he had found Emma and Henry. And that he kissed her again. He missed her so much. He was upset about the kiss, though. He thought he was her true love. But obviously he wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Hook."

"Oh. So how did it go?"

"She's such a hard-head. She won't trust anybody. So it's your turn now."

"Oh okay. Hopefully she will remember this time."

"We can have hope."

**So, who do we think is the mysterious person Hook was talking to? Please comment and follow! I might even post again tonight! Who knows? ;)**

**UP NEXT: THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON GOES TO EMMA AND SOMETHING HAPPENS! WHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! Yes, I know, I posted again! I am so sorry about the line thing, but I am going to try something new. I repeat my last AN. I hope you liked it! And that you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Once Upon A Time and I don't own any of the characters. Life would be so different if I did. ;)**

**I also don't own Disney. But that's okay… I guess… *sigh***

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure you want to go to his house?" Emma asked Henry.

"Please Mom? I'll have my phone and his parents are really nice. Please?"

"And you know the rules?"

"Yes. Don't talk to strangers and be on my best behavior."

"And?"

"And scream if someone tries to take me."

"Good. Okay Kid, you can go."

Henry hugged his mom. "Thank you so much!"

"He lives on the second floor?"

Henry nodded. "So I won't be that far away."

"Good." Emma walked Henry to the second floor, but didn't walk him to the apartment. They would probably want Emma to stay and talk, but she just wanted to go home.

She walked back to her apartment. The door was cracked. She could have sworn she had shut it. She might have not locked it but she had shut it. She didn't worry about it. She went into the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate with cinnamon. She leaned back against the couch. It was a long day. She liked being a cop but it took so much work. She turned on the television. She started to watch Disney movies. Snow White was on. She tried to change the channel, but she kept stopping herself. She couldn't stop watching it. She had seen it numerous times, but this time seemed so important. She suddenly sneezed. Why did she feel so tired? She suddenly fell over in a deep sleep, dropping her hot chocolate everywhere.

"Good girl, Emma."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I had to use the dust, Hook."

"I thought that was plan C!"

"She would probably do the same thing to me like she did to you."

"Fine. How'd you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she see you?" Hook asked.

"No, I broke into her apartment and hid behind the couch."

"She didn't notice that you broke into her apartment?"

"Actually, no, surprisingly."

"Well, what are you going to do once she wakes up?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to her, maybe?"

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks, Hook."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mom?" Henry walked in from his sleepover. He tried to call his mom, but she didn't pick up. His friend had gotten sick. "Mom? Hello?" He walked over to the couch where his mom was laying. There was a stain on the carpet. It looked like hot chocolate. Henry heard something. He turned around to see a man standing there. "Mom?!"

"No, no, no. It's okay." The man took a deep breath. "My name is Neal. I am your father."

"My father was a,-" Henry took a deep breath, "he died."

"She lied. She was mad at me and she didn't want you to find me." Neal took a deep breath. "I want to give you something." Neal pulled a book out from behind him. "Henry, do you believe in magic?"

"Are you going to do a magic trick?"

"No," Neal laughed. "Like magic, with witches and fairies. I want you to read this book." Neal took pixie dust out of his pocket and sprinkled it onto the book. The book started flying through the air to Henry.

"Whoa!" Henry reached for the book. When his hands touched the book, he gasped. Neal smiled. "Dad?"

"Hey, buddy." Henry ran towards his dad and hugged him.

"How did you do it? How did you make me remember? How did you come back?" Henry turned around to his mom. "Why is she asleep?"

"Regina put a spell on the book, magic beans, and sleeping dust. She'll wake up soon. Why don't you go put your book away?"

"Okay."

Neal turned to Emma. She was sleeping so peacefully. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AN: Yeah, that's a good place to stop. So, are you surprised? Please follow this story and comment!**

**I know you're probably confused about the title, but it comes in later, okay?**

**Thank you so much for reading this!**


End file.
